Unneeded
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura feels she has no purpose in life outside of her missions and the hospital. Her friends have grown up and don't really need her anymore. Enter Deidara and Itachi who very much need someone to remind them that at the end of the day, they're just as human as the next person. This is the prequel to True Freedom. It tells the how and the why that was left out in the other fic.
1. Injured and Alone

Hello all. I have decided to write a prequel to my fic True Freedom. It's all thanks to Chocolate Devil that I even decided to do this. So kudos. Enjoy and read how the story began.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter One: Injured and Alone

Rated M

Characters Introduced: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara

Ita/Saku/Dei

Naru/Hina

One-sided Sasu/Saku

* * *

She looked so small lying on her back covered in more blood than surely was in her body. Blood crusted eye lids opened slowly and a soft groan sounded. Dull emerald eyes looked around and their owner struggled to sit up. Pink hair dyed red by the blood she was covered in lay stiff against her back. She had to remember to cut it someday when she wasn't feeling like shit.

"Ok Sakura. Your teammates are either dead or already gone. You're not dead so either your attackers were killed or gave up." The pinkette rasped. She tested her body and winced as she felt several broken bones. "I have no chakra to heal them with. So unless I luck out and am found by an Anbu patrol from Suna or Konoha, I'm stuck here until I can regain enough chakra to heal myself." Sakura whispered to herself.

The pink haired kunoichi managed to drag herself to a nearby cave with an incredibly soft, sandy floor. That drained what little stamina Sakura had left so she simply curled up on the floor of the cave and lost consciousness once more.

Sakura woke up long enough to use the restroom in the far corner of the cave and take a drink from her canteen before going back to sleep hoping to regain her chakra so she could begin to heal her wounds. As she drifted back off, Sakura wondered why no one from Konoha was looking for her yet. She was several days late for her return she was sure.

Sakura woke up to the sound of rushing water and discovered she had just enough chakra to heal some of her wounds. The pinkette healed the worst of her wounds with as little chakra as she could and slightly healed the lesser ones. She limped toward the sound of the water and smiled when she came upon a spring by chance. Sakura rinsed and refilled her canteens and took a bath to try and get as much of the blood and grime off her as she could. Her pack was thankfully with her so she had clothes to change into. Sakura was in no condition to find wood to cook with nor hunt for food so she ate some of her rations and went back to sleep full and clean.

Sakura woke up again and frowned. "How many days have I been out?" She wondered. She no clue how to tell so she dismissed the question and healed herself a little more. She had no clue she would have company soon.

* * *

Chapter one is here. Thank you for your support. Please R&R.


	2. I'll Share with You

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Two: I'll Share with You

Rated M

Saku/Ita/Dei

Naru/Hina

One-sided Sasu/Saku

* * *

Sakura has just finished healing herself for the day when she heard noise outside her cave. Dull emerald eyes brightened slightly and she pulled an extra kunai from her pouch. "Hello?" She called softly. The noise stopped for a moment before resuming again and Sakura assumed it was an animal foraging before leaving again.

"It would seem we are not alone after all." A smooth tenor woke her out of her slumber. "That would be correct. Just like I was wrong in assuming you were both merely foraging creatures." Sakura replied. "You are the kunoichi my brother associated with." The tenor said. "I am. And since you're related to Sasuke you must be Itachi." Sakura replied. "Why do you not attack us Kunoichi?" The slightly higher pitched voice asked curiously. "Why should I? You're not attacking me and I don't think you will. Besides, I'm injured and I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight." Sakura replied. "That's unfortunate. How did you come to be injured?" Itachi asked. "I was ambushed by Sound ninja on my way back from Rice." Sakura replied.

"Ask her." Itachi said imperiously. "No way un. She might say no or kill me." The second voice snapped. "I'll ask her then." Itachi said. "No!" The second voice yelped. "Kunoichi-san would you heal Deidara's leg wound?" Itachi asked. "What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked in response. "We were injured defecting from the Akatsuki." Itachi replied. "Let me look at it then." Sakura sighed tiredly. She barely limped anymore and that made her happy. Her chakra was also returning more quickly now that she wasn't injured as badly.

Deidara blushed as the pink haired female laid her hand on his thigh and let her healing chakra flow into the wound. "So you're no longer part of the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked blandly as she healed. "That's correct." Itachi replied. Sakura smiled slightly. "You're lucky Deidara-san. If you had been stabbed deeper, you'd have died before you made it here to me." She said. "Thank you un." Deidara replied. "Are you injured as well Itachi?" Sakura asked. "Yes but I will be fine." Itachi replied. "Come here. I'll look at you too." Sakura said. Itachi didn't put up a fight and merely obeyed the medic. "I don't want you using all of your chakra to heal us and have nothing for yourself." He said. "Don't worry. No one knows I'm here apparently. There haven't been any search parties sent out as far as I know. Someone should have reported me missing by now. My mission was only supposed to last four days. I have no clue how long I've been gone." Sakura replied. "It's been three days since we defected, you've been here probably about five or six days. More likely a week." Itachi said. "That's why no one sent a search party. I haven't been gone long enough." Sakura mused. Deidara snorted. "At least Konoha sends search parties for their missing shinobi. Rock could care less." He said. "You're not affiliated with Rock anymore are you?" Sakura asked. "Fuck no! They can all go suck a dick!" Deidara replied. Sakura laughed lightly. "I see." She said.

Sakura jolted awake and looked around wildly. No one was in the cave but her, Itachi, and Deidara. 'Why did I just get the feeling someone was watching us?' She thought. "Are you alright Kunoichi-san?" Itachi asked. "Sakura. My name is Sakura." Sakura replied. "Are you alright Sakura-san?" Itachi asked again. "I felt like we were being watched." Sakura replied as she stared outside the cave. "Perhaps your generous offer to heal us is wreaking havoc on your senses." Itachi suggested. "No. I healed myself while I was delirious from blood loss and pain. That's not it." Sakura replied. She returned to her previous position flat on her stomach and closed her eyes again. "Relax. I'll protect us." Itachi soothed her. "I trust you. Despite what the village says about you, I know the truth." Sakura drifted off to sleep. Itachi watched Sakura sleep for a while as he processed her words.

* * *

Chapter Two Up and Ready.


	3. I'll Take a Chance

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Three: I'll take a Chance

Rated M

Ita/Saku/Dei

Naru/Hina

One-sided Sasu/Saku

* * *

Sakura woke up once more to breakfast. "Thank you very much." She said happily as she gingerly took the plate from the outstretched hand. "You're welcome. We thought it would make it easier for you to travel back to Konoha if you had real food." Itachi replied. "You're leaving so soon?" Sakura was disappointed. Deidara chuckled. "No. We have nowhere to go. You're going home soon aren't you?" He replied. "I can't leave until I'm fully healed. I'm still not at top capacity so I can't leave yet." Sakura replied ruefully. "You're healing yourself in small doses rather than one big healing that will tire you out a lot quicker." Itachi said in understanding. Sakura nodded. "It's safer for me as well. I don't have a back-up medic to relieve me so I'd end up burning my chakra paths for the next month." She agreed. "That's unhealthy." Deidara said. "Yeah it is. That's why I'm taking so long to heal. It'll be a month at least before I can leave this cave." Sakura replied.

Itachi and Deidara sat quietly while Sakura took a bath in the back of the cave. "You and Deidara are almost like my Genin team. Only better in Itachi's case because Sasuke was a prick. Naruto has grown up a lot and I'm really proud of him. He doesn't wear the orange anymore you know. It's only on the bottom of his trench coat and in a small spot on his back." Sakura said as she finished her bath. "That's good. I was wondering how Naruto would grow up." Itachi replied. Sakura laughed lightly and they heard her drying off and getting dressed. "Yeah well he's accepted that Sasuke is lost to us now. I hate letting him down like that but it's for the best. It really is. Sasuke is poison to us and if we don't move on, he'll just hold us back from growing more." She said slightly sadly. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Deidara asked curiously. Sakura laughed. "No. Not romantic ones anyway. Honestly, I'd rather punch him in the face and watch his stupid expression when I break his nose." She replied. Deidara laughed as well and Sakura came out toweling her hair. "Sasuke is foolish." Itachi pronounced. Sakura smiled and sat down to brush her hair out. "I need to cut it when I get back to Konoha." She mused. "It's pretty like that." Deidara protested. "It's also dangerous. I could be at a disadvantage if an enemy used my hair against me. Or rather I would have been when I was younger. I just like it short because it stays out of my way." Sakura said. "Tie it up like Itachi or I do. A high ponytail would work for you. It'll be out of your way." Deidara replied. Sakura nodded and wound it into a bun that she secured with two senbon needles. "Thank you for the tip." She said.

Itachi frowned as he noticed the sky darkening. "It's going to rain. We should move farther into the cave." He said. "Alright. Let's go." Sakura replied. She helped Deidara gather their things and move it back toward the water. "I will help you find a place to live before I return to Konoha. We'll go tomorrow." Sakura decided. "Thank you." Itachi said. "It'll be yours, mine, and Deidara's. It will make me feel better knowing I have somewhere to go when I get tired of Konoha life." Sakura replied. Itachi chuckled. "You would have made a wonderful nomad." He said. "Thank you." Sakura replied.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a large silhouette against the rain. Itachi and Deidara were in the back of the cave so it appeared as if she were alone. "Kunoichi have you seen two men?" A huge blue man demanded. "No I haven't. I've been in this cave alone for a week now." Sakura replied. "How do I know you're not lying?" The blue man asked quietly. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she stood up. "I am many things but I am not a liar. No matter what my profession of choice is." She snapped. "Don't get brave Kunoichi. I'm in the mood for a fight." The blue man snapped back. "I have answered your questions. Now get out of my cave and be on your fucking way." Sakura snarled as she turned her back on him and returned to the fire. She heard the whistle of a huge blade and merely let herself fall to the floor sideways, the blade missing her by inches. Angry, Sakura used the fire Deidara kindly built to attack the huge ninja. The blue skinned man bellowed in pain and ran out into the rain. Panting from chakra drain, Sakura lay back down on the ground and watched the entrance of the cave. "That was brave of you." Itachi said. "I couldn't let him find you." Sakura replied. "We're more able to take Kisame on together than you are alone." Deidara chided. "Yeah well I got him to leave didn't I?" Sakura yawned. "Now you're chakra depleted." Itachi chided as well. "Yeah well I couldn't take a chance." Sakura replied as she rolled over onto her back so she wouldn't suck sand into her mouth.

"The rain quit." Deidara announced. "Good. It's getting cold in here even with the fire." Sakura yawned. She sat up and closed her eyes as the cave spun momentarily. "Shouldn't have sat up so quickly." She grunted. Itachi snorted and Sakura smiled. "You two are nothing like the bingo books and other shinobi say you are." She said. "People are rarely like the bingo books say they are. Do you feel well enough to travel? We shouldn't stay here much longer of Kisame knows we're here." Itachi asked. Sakura nodded and they packed up their belongings. "Konoha should have sent a search team by now." Sakura commented. "Perhaps you are expendable." Deidara said. "All shinobi are expendable Deidara. I learned that at a very early age." Sakura replied. "I'm saddened by that." Deidara said. "So am I." Sakura replied. The trio headed out and Sakura thought about crashing the entrance but decided against it. She figured someone else might need it one day.

Sakura yawned again and took a swig from her canteen. "It's lunch time." Deidara noted. Itachi nodded and they stopped to eat for a few minutes. "How are your chakra levels?" Itachi asked. "Not as full as I'd like them to be but they're enough for now. I'm just tired is all." Sakura replied. "We'll find shelter tonight. You're in no condition to sleep on the ground anymore. None of us are but you're a medic so you're especially needing of a bed." Itachi said. "I'm touched by your concern. If it were someone from Konoha, I'd have beaten them half to death." Sakura laughed. Deidara laughed too. "He's pretty fast yeah." He said. "No matter. So is Neji but I still kicked him halfway across Konoha for making a sexist comment." Sakura replied.

The trio resumed their movement and Sakura kept up better since lunch boosted her reserves some. "There's a town about three miles northeast if you want to stop there for a while. No one will think to look for us there." Deidara said. "That's acceptable." Itachi replied. They altered their course slightly and headed toward the town. "Do you ever want to find a place where no one knows you and you can live how you want to live?" Sakura asked suddenly. "Yes." Deidara and Itachi replied in unison. Sakura nodded. "I thought so." She said. They made it to the town in a few hours' time and got a room for the night. "It's safer if we share." Itachi said. "I know. I'm fine with it." Sakura replied. The trio headed to their room and Sakura smiled when she saw two beds. "I'll share with someone if it's ok." She said. "You can have a bed to yourself. Deidara and I will discuss sleeping arrangements." Itachi replied. "No need. I'll take the couch un." Deidara replied. "If you say so." Itachi said. "It'll be fine. We've slept on worse surfaces." Deidara laughed. "Indeed we have." Itachi agreed.

"Goodnight boys." Sakura yawned. "Goodnight Sakura." Itachi replied. "Yeah. Goodnight Sakura." Deidara agreed. The room fell into silence as the three tired shinobi fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter Three makes itself known now. Enjoy. ^_^


	4. Finding Hinansho

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Four: Finding Hinansho

Rated M

Naru/Hina

Ita/Saku/Dei

One-sided Sasu/Saku

AN: It may seem that Itachi and Deidara are very out of character and I only have to say that they are tired of pretending to be what they're not. Sakura treated them like human beings so they can let their guard down with her. Not so much when there are other people involved. Enjoy the fic. If you don't like how it's written, then don't read it. Thank you.

* * *

Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara took their time traveling in the region they came to. Not even Akatsuki ventured this far willingly so they were pretty safe. Sakura pointed suddenly and the two followed her hand. "That's it. The perfect place to build a new life." She said. An abandoned cabin sat in a small clearing and Deidara nodded. "It's in pretty good shape all things considering. We can do a little fixing up and make it ours." He agreed. "Very well. We'll have to find out if it's owned by someone first." Itachi said.

A cherry blossom sapling sat proudly in the yard as well and Sakura smiled. "I love it." She said. Itachi and Deidara headed back to the village they stayed in and Sakura followed reluctantly. "Don't worry Sakura. If it's empty, we'll take it. If not, we'll find something close to it." Deidara assured the pinkette. Sakura nodded. "Ok." She replied. Itachi asked around and discovered that there was no owner for the property Sakura desired. "I'd like to buy it." Sakura said. "Very well. It's pretty cheap because no one else wants it. I'll let it go for 5000 ryo." The man replied. Sakura gave him the money and the deed to the property sat in her hand an hour later. "Let's go assess the damage." Sakura said sweetly.

"There're not much damage truth be told. We just need to make some very minor repairs, weatherproof it and clean it thoroughly before moving in." Deidara said in surprise. Itachi scanned it with his Sharingan and nodded. "This is true." He agreed. "Stop using it so much baka. You're already half-blind as it is." Deidara scolded. Sakura turned and sighed. "I'll fix you up when the house is ready. I don't want to worry about your eyes getting infected by the dirt in this house." She said sharply. "Ok." Itachi replied. The trio got to work, fixing the house up and making it livable again. "You each have a say in the decoration because we'll all be living here." Sakura said. The pair were surprisingly talented at decorating and within three days, the house was fully repaired and ready to live in. "Thank you for putting us up until our house was ready." Sakura bowed. "It was my pleasure. You three were my best guests truth be told. None of the other guests act half as polite as you have. I'll be sad to see you go." The woman replied. "We'll drop in from time to time to see how you're doing." Sakura promised. "Thank you." The woman replied.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful new life." Sakura said as she surveyed the house. "There was even enough room to put a healing room in." Deidara agreed. "Which is good if we're going to continue our shinobi careers." Sakura replied. "I plan on it and I know you do. Itachi is the only one I'm not sure about." Deidara replied. "Even though we will not be affiliated with any village, I will continue my shinobi career as well." Itachi said. "Ok. We'll have to be extra careful then. We don't want to lead any enemies here." Sakura said once they were all in agreement. "Indeed." Itachi agreed. Deidara nodded. "That would be bad." He said.

Sakura took diligent care of the cherry blossom tree in the front yard and watched it grow under her care. "We should create something. A safe place for people who were badly affected by the cruelty of shinobi life." Sakura said as she watered the cherry blossom tree. "Like a safe haven?" Deidara asked. "Yeah. A safe haven. A village where you have a choice." Sakura replied. "Let's look for land to build this village on then." Deidara said. The trio headed out and Sakura hummed softly to herself. "We'll name it Hinansho." She said. "Sounds good to me." Deidara said. Itachi nodded as well.

"Here. It's not too close and it's not too far from our house. We can build everything we need on this land. We'll need a good thirty or fifty acres to start with. It's possible. We'll hire contractors and builders and have it done right." Sakura said. "Very well. Let's go back to Hanami village and get the necessary deeds and papers in order." Itachi replied.

"It's nice to build for once instead of destroying." Deidara said. Itachi nodded. "It is. I like this peaceful life. I may even give up my shinobi life for it. Maybe." He replied. "Whatever you wish Itachi. This is our new life. We can do what we want with it." Deidara said. Sakura healed Itachi's eyes and repaired them so that the second and third forms of the Sharingan didn't destroy his pathways like they used to when he used them. "For protecting our new life." She said. "Thank you." Itachi replied.

* * *

Chapter Four up and running. Enjoy.


	5. Fight for your Right to Live Free!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Five: Fight for Your Right to Live Free!

Rated M

Ita/Saku/Dei

Naru/Hina

One-sided Sasu/Saku

Characters Introduced: Akatsuki

* * *

Sakura smiled happily as Hinansho came to life before their eyes. Deidara and Itachi helped as much as they could and Sakura did too. The construction workers were shocked at her strength at first but came to appreciate it when heavy things needed moved quickly. "Thank you for coming to help me out Tazuna-san." Sakura said cheerfully. "Not a problem Sakura. You saved my country from Gato so we came to help you save people that wouldn't have a choice otherwise." Tazuna replied. Sakura laughed. "I'm trying my best to give people the chance I got." She said. "You're a good girl Sakura." Tazuna laughed. Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She replied softly.

Hinansho started out small with five houses, a hotel, a hospital, and a dining establishment/tea shop. That suited the trio just fine. When more people came to Hinansho, there would be more to add on. "Hinansho is officially here!" Deidara cheered. Sakura laughed as well. "That it is Dei. I'm excited. We can help the people whose lives are harmed by our work." She said. "Your heart is enormous." Itachi said. "Yeah well you guys didn't have to see the damage when you were in Akatsuki. The villages have to see it and even they turn a blind eye to the plight of the innocents harmed by our actions." Sakura replied. "We saw it too. We just followed in the steps of the villages and turned a blind eye to it." Deidara said shamefully. Itachi nodded. "It's part of why we left. We couldn't keep ignoring the fallout anymore. It was sickening." He agreed. Sakura smiled brightly and took each of their hands. "Well no more. We're done ignoring them. If they come here, they will be welcomed with open arms and protected." She said. "Indeed." Itachi agreed.

Sakura jolted awake when she felt the thin threads of her intruder alert genjutsu snap. The pinkette banged on the wall behind her bed, waking Deidara. "We're under attack!" She called as she went and woke up Itachi as well. The trio armed themselves and headed out to meet the threat to their safety. "Who's stupid enough to attack us?" Deidara yawned. "I don't know. But whoever it is will be sorry." Sakura replied angrily. The trio walked outside and Sakura halted in shock. "Don't you think you're a little obsessed over two people who don't care what you do anymore?" She asked snidely. "Your insolence is annoying." The orange haired ninja replied. "Ooh big words." Sakura snapped. "Step aside Kunoichi. Our fight isn't with you. The two beside you are our targets." The orange haired man said. "Fuck you. I worked damned hard to build this new life for them. I have given sweat, blood, and tears on occasion and I'll be damned if I'm going to step aside and let you destroy this place over a couple of retired shinobi. Get the hell off my property and go die on your own weapons why don't you?" Sakura snarled. "Fucking cheeky ass kunoichi." A silver haired man spat.

Sakura smiled cheerfully as she flipped the silver haired man the bird. "Go get bent asshole." She replied eloquently. "I want to sacrifice this bitch to Jashin." The silver haired man said. "Patience Hidan. You may do as you wish when we've finished our business with Itachi and Deidara." The orange haired man replied. Sakura snorted. "Big talk for a dead man." She said tauntingly. "You are the dead one here Kunoichi." The orange haired shinobi replied. "And yet here I stand. Living and breathing. What a mystery." Sakura sneered. Hidan grinned savagely. "I can fix that for you bitch!" He offered. "Is that scythe so big because you have no dick?" Sakura asked sweetly. "You fucking whore!" Hidan bellowed as he charged at her. Sakura smiled wickedly and met him halfway. She darted past him and reached out, barely brushing his arm with her fingertips. The silver haired man snarled curses as his scythe arm quit working. "What the fucking hell did you do to me you fucking cunt?!" Hidan screamed. "I'm a medic moron. What I did is a Chunin-level nerve severing technique." Sakura replied with an eye roll that looked painful. "We shouldn't fight here Sakura. The house is still new." Itachi mentioned. "Of course. You're right. If you want a fight you'll have to work for it." Sakura replied. The trio left the clearing, Akatsuki on their tails and Hidan still screaming curses at the pinkette. "Shut up." The orange haired man ordered.

"This clearing should be fine." Itachi said as they stopped far from their new home. "Alright." Sakura replied. She cracked her knuckles and took off her heavy outer shirt, exposing some rather deep looking criss-crossing scars on her arms. "Those aren't very becoming of a woman." The orange haired man commented. "I have issues. How I deal with them is none of your damned business Pein." Sakura replied. Kisame unsheathed Samehada and smirked. "Are we gonna quip each other to death or are we gonna fight?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "I'm sure we'll fight. If you cowards will ever get off your asses and attack." She replied sweetly. "Very well. You would have been spared. Now you will die alongside your new found comrades." Pein said coldly.

Sakura grinned. "Bring it on." She replied.

* * *

Chapter Five is up and ready to go. R&R or I will be the sad face.


	6. A Hard-won Victory

Chapter Six: A Hard-won Victory

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS LATER.

Ita/Saku/Dei

R&R

* * *

The fight wasn't pretty nor was it over quickly. Kisame wanted a rematch with Sakura who burned him the last time they clashed while Hidan wanted a piece of her as well. She insulted him and his god and that wasn't acceptable to the silver haired man. Itachi and Deidara were teamed up against Pein who wasn't holding back against either of them either. "I'm gonna skin you for burning me you little bitch." Kisame snapped. Sakura snorted. "I figured since you look like a fish, you'd fry like one too. Come at me then." She replied coldly.

"Don't let Hidan get any of your blood or he'll definitely kill you!" Deidara yelled at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura smirked. "Oh by the time I'm done bleeding, Hidan will wish he'd never met me." She replied brightly. "Jashin will reward me well for your pink ass!" Hidan yelled as he and Kisame circled the pink haired girl. Sakura laughed darkly, her restraints on Inner Sakura released so that they could be one person. "Then come take your prize if you can!" She yelled as she pulled out a kunai.

"Amazing. Her chakra reserves were nowhere near as large as they are now." Itachi said. "Fight Pein! Don't ogle Sakura!" Deidara snapped as he ducked an attack from the other man. Itachi turned back to his own battle and forgot about Sakura for the moment. They were evenly matched with Pein's six bodies and had to work together to kill them quickly. "Looks like Hidan drew first blood on your kunoichi." Pein commented as he nearly took Deidara's head off. The blond back flipped away from the orange haired man and frowned when a few strands of his hair fluttered to the ground. "Go ahead and use them. It's why you have them isn't it?" Itachi asked mildly as he successfully killed the female Pein body. Deidara grinned and reached into the pouch of clay at his side.

Sakura ran around the two men splashing blood on them and cutting them with her bloody kunai. "Go ahead. Make me bleed more. It'll be a beautiful show." She laughed lightly. "This bitch is crazier than you are Hidan." Kisame said as he tried to block her with Samehada and attack her at the same time. Hidan grunted as another shallow cut was produced on his torso this time. "If she'd hold still I could activate the curse." He grunted angrily. Sakura giggled and darted away from the two men to splash her blood on more of the Akatsuki members. She avoided Itachi and Deidara entirely but the rest of them were fair game. "Do you like art?" Sakura asked when she finally had the entire clearing covered in her blood. Sakura weaved from side to side like a drunk but the deep gashes all over her arms, legs, and torso told the truth of it. She was suffering from severe blood loss. "What are you doing?" Deidara demanded. "Your art's a bang right? Well so's my body! I've got a banging body!" Sakura laughed as she started her hand signs.

Itachi's eyes widened and he grabbed the blond bomber. "She's going to blow the clearing up!" He said as he threw them behind a boulder for protection. "You're kidding!" Deidara yelped. "No! I'm not!" Itachi replied. "SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU!" Sakura screamed as soon as she finished the last seal.

Deidara and Itachi both had to shield their eyes as the clearing lit up brighter than anything they had ever seen before. Even Deidara couldn't make an explosion as bright as the one Sakura created with her blood. "Is she ok?" Deidara asked loudly. "I don't know!" Itachi replied loudly as well. Their ears were probably bleeding from the sound of the explosion bursting their ear drums. When the glow died down, the two cautiously came from behind the boulder to see the damage. Sakura was in the middle of a huge crater but they didn't see anyone else. The two stumbled over to her, their balance thrown off by the lack of hearing.

The bloody, half-dead kunoichi smiled fondly and reached her trembling hands up to their faces. With the last of her chakra, Sakura healed their damaged ears and slumped to the ground, dangerously near death.

"What do we do?" Deidara fretted. "We have to take her to the closest ninja village and hope there's a medic that will be willing to heal her." Itachi replied grimly. Deidara created a clay bird and they hefted the kunoichi onto it. "Let's go then. We could get to Lightning in two hours." The blond said. Itachi nodded and the bird flew as fast as it could without throwing the people on it's back off to their death.

* * *

The long awaited conclusion to the battle! Akatsuki vs. Ita/Saku/Dei! Enjoy!


	7. Stay With Us?

Chapter Seven: Stay with Us?

RATED M

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Sakura groaned as she awoke in an unfamiliar place. "Where are we?" She rasped. "A shinobi clinic on the border of Lightning and Cloud." Itachi replied. "Did I get them?" Sakura asked weakly. "Yeah. You got them all Sakura." Deidara replied. Sakura sighed deeply and fell back into her pillows. "I guess it's no use hiding it anymore. I'm a cutter. I used to do it only when I was using the explosion jutsu but then it became like therapy. All the shit I had to deal with just went away. So I did it on my off time so I wouldn't be useless for work. If I had a bad day at the hospital I cut. If I was taunted by the fact that I can't bring my errant teammate home to heel, I'd cut too. I almost died a few times but I could just lie the gashes away with training exercise gone wrong or a new healing technique I was tweaking. They always bought it." She said.

"You will not do this any longer. We are here to support you as much as you are here to support us. You have no reason to take your frustrations out on your own flesh any longer." Itachi said firmly. Deidara nodded. "Yeah. No more ok? We like you and we'd hate to see you die so stupidly." He agreed. Sakura smiled. "Alright." She agreed. "I tried to kill myself when I first came to Akatsuki." Deidara confessed. "Why?" Sakura asked curiously. "I didn't want to be there. Despite what everyone thought I wasn't looking to join at all. I was forced." Deidara replied with a shrug. "It was after I killed my clan. I was picked up by the Akatsuki quickly because of my reputation as a deadly shinobi. Kisame and Sasori recruited me but I had stabbed myself like five times so I nearly died. I felt so guilty for what I had done on Konoha's orders that I just wanted to get to my punishment in Hell already." Itachi said quietly.

Sakura smiled slightly. "We're more alike than we thought. I think it's best if we stay together and I never return to Konoha. They don't really need me there. I guess I feel more needed here than anywhere else I have ever been." She said. "I think that would be best as well. Konoha will kill you eventually. Not outright but there will be a mission you don't return from or an enemy village will attack and you won't survive the war. We couldn't handle that I think. You're the first person that has treated us like we're more than the killers we were trained to be in a long time. It's something we're not willing to give up. To be needed by one single person even if that person is more than able to take care of herself, that is what matters most to us." Itachi said awkwardly. Sakura smiled a little more. "I understand what you mean Itachi. I know it's hard to say it. Thank you though." She replied softly. "What socially awkward is saying is that we've decided that we're going to keep you. You can cook and clean for us while we bring home tons of money and just be generally sexy." Deidara teased. Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I think I can deal with that but don't think I'll just stay home like some civilian. I'm a shinobi too." She replied.

"Glad to see our patient is awake." The healer said softly. "Yes thank you for healing my wounds." Sakura replied as she tried to bow from the bed. "And your wounds are gone?" The healer asked. "Hai. It was like they were never there." Sakura replied. "Then you are well enough to return to these anxious men. They have been terrorizing the clinic from the moment you arrived." The healer laughed. "I believe so yes. I'll take them off your hands Healer-san." Sakura laughed as well. "Thank you dear. Have a safe trip home and try not to forget to dodge when you're being attacked." The healer replied. Sakura laughed and got dressed in her normal clothes. "Let's go home." She giggled.

Sakura smiled fondly as she caught sight of the cherry blossom tree in the front yard. "It's gotten so big." She said. "Thanks to your care." Itachi replied. Sakura was delighted to find that one of her boys had gone shopping while she was healing. "Welcome home Sakura." Deidara said softly as he wrapped an arm around her from behind. Sakura sighed in content as she leaned back into the blond's hug. "It's good to be home." She replied. "We're just in time to watch the sunset together." Itachi said as he motioned toward the sky. Sakura's eyes gleamed happily and she grabbed Itachi's hand. "Come on then! We have to see it!" She replied as she dragged the two outside. The trio sat down on their porch and watched as the sky lit up in a variety of reds, oranges, and yellows as the sun set. The lower it got, the darker some of the colors became until there were laces of midnight blue in the red and orange. The night was warm so they could enjoy the night without fear of catching cold or having to run inside to get warm. Itachi smiled slightly as Sakura leaned against his side companionably. The sun finally set and the fireflies came out to dance, soothing Itachi's soul and the dark haired Uchiha smiled a little more when he turned his head to comment only to find his two companions asleep.

Itachi made a clone silently and the two Uchiha carried the sleeping pair inside and to their rooms. He tucked them into bed and Itachi kissed Sakura's forehead before leaving while his clone ruffled bright blond locks before disappearing without a sound. "I understand what you were talking about when I was a boy mother. Thank you for teaching me how to be a decent human being." He whispered before he went to sleep himself.

Up above, a mother smiled as she witnessed her oldest son's words. "He's finally found what he's been looking for all his life." She said softly. "Now you can quit watching over him so obsessively." A tall man replied. "No. I will always watch over my sons. They are still lost. I can't rest until they're both found." The woman replied. "One has been found dearest. He found what he lost." The man said. "That my be true but Sasuke is still lost and he needs watching over more than ever." The woman replied. "He chose to be lost. Our sons have followed their own paths and they will have to answer for it when they finally die." The man insisted. "Don't be cruel." The woman chided. "I'm not. I'm being serious." The man replied.

* * *

Chapter Seven has been born. Itachi has finally found peace. But how long will it last?


	8. Need You Now!

Chapter Eight: Need You Now!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Ita/Saku/Dei

Warning: LEMON!

Don't read if you dislike Ita/Saku and/or Dei/Saku lemon. This time they won't be all together I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint.

R&R!

* * *

Sakura woke up panting softly from her dream. Her pupils were slightly dilated in the dark and the pinkette wasn't quite sure if she was awake or not just yet so she took a moment to wake up fully. After she took a few minutes to reorient herself with the waking world, Sakura got up out of bed and headed into the living room to calm her raging libido. "Did you have a nightmare?" Itachi asked quietly. Sakura shook her head. "No. Not a nightmare." She replied. "What has you so riled up then?" Itachi asked mildly. "I can show you better than I can tell you." Sakura replied as she walked swiftly across the room and straddled the laconic Uchiha.

Itachi's half-lidded eyes opened and his gaze sharpened on the pink haired woman straddling him so eagerly as she dug her hands into his hair and kissed him a little aggressively. He briefly wondered how she knew he liked his women fiery before his thought processes kicked into low gear and he took control of their heated kiss. Sakura was surprised he was participating so willingly for all of two seconds before his tongue swept across the roof of her mouth and she groaned lowly. "I don't think this chair is the most conducive place to conduct our business." Itachi said lowly. "This is far from business I assure you." Sakura replied as she reluctantly got up and headed toward her room, Itachi following silently. Sakura could feel his eyes burning into her skin and shivered a little. It was a heady feeling knowing that someone as powerful as Itachi wanted her and it gave her a small sense of power.

"This isn't your first time is it? If so, I'll have to take care not to be so rough." Itachi asked once the door to her room was closed and the walls soundproofed for Deidara's sake. Sakura laughed lightly. "No. It's not my first time. It will be the first time I've initiated outside of a mission though." She replied. Itachi prowled toward her like a hunting predator almost and Sakura smiled slightly. "You will no longer accept seduction missions. We do not share. Even if it's with a dead man." He said quietly as he slid an arm around her back and pulled her in for another kiss. "I can live with that. I hate seduction missions." Sakura replied unevenly as the dark haired ex-Akatsuki nipped her jaw hard enough to leave a red mark but not hard enough to hurt and break skin. Sakura tilted her head back and wrapped a leg around his hip. "Good." Itachi replied as he untied the back of her dark blue top.

Sakura gasped softly as the air touched her warm skin for a few moments before her now bare back met the slightly rough surface of her bedroom wall. "No need to be so gentle. I won't break." She said on a groan. "Are you in such a hurry?" Itachi teased as he ghosted his fingers up her sides and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. "Ungh not really." Sakura replied breathlessly. Itachi nodded and returned to the mark he was making on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Sakura's nails dug into his back slightly and he bit down in retaliation. Sakura cried out loudly and arched into his body. "You don't want to wake Deidara do you?" Itachi teased lightly. "I won't. The room's been soundproofed because I don't do silent." Sakura replied as she slipped her hands under his dark shirt and moved them up Itachi's bare flesh. The dark haired Uchiha simply took it off before returning to his task. Sakura dug her nails into his back again and Itachi took her to the bed. "Your aggression is very attractive you know." He said as he knelt over her and continued to tease her body with fleeting touches and kisses.

"Quit teasing me and give me what I want!" Sakura wailed after a few minutes of torment. "Such a demanding bed mate." Itachi chided as he smirked wickedly. "I'll show you demanding in a minute." Sakura growled as she tugged at his pants. Itachi let her have her way as he took a moment to admire her naked form despite the scars lacing her body. "Did I ever tell you I crushed a living heart?" Sakura asked as she finally got Itachi's offending clothes out of the way. "Did you now?" Itachi parted her knees with his own. "Oh yes. I was only thirteen or so and I was aching from being used as a puppet but I won and I put Sasori out of his misery." Sakura replied breathlessly. "Violence is attractive Sakura-chan." Itachi purred as he finally pushed into her. Sakura laughed and arched at the same time. "Only to you Itachi." She replied as she wrapped both legs around his hips to give him deeper access to her body. "You seem to have no idea how easily battle lust can incite a hormonal response. I'll have to show you one day." Itachi replied as he moved lazily. "You're teasing me again!" Sakura cried after a few minutes. "It's amusing." Itachi replied. Sakura's eyes darkened and she growled lightly. "Amuse this." She said as she bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Itachi's eyes sharpened and the Sharingan whirled to life in them as he sped his pace up.

Deidara groaned softly and put his pillow over his head when he heard a muffled thump against the wall. "Damn. Quit sleeping so damned aggressively." He muttered as he turned over and went back to sleep.

Sakura's nails drew blood as she accepted the demanding kiss Itachi bestowed upon her, biting at his bottom lip and being rewarded with another hard thrust. "More of that. That's exactly how I like it." She demanded breathlessly. "Make me." Itachi baited her. Sakura smirked and bit him again. She was rewarded with stars behind her eyes. "Ooh yeah. I'm nearly there. More." She ordered as she dug her nails into his bloody back. Sakura cried out as her head hit the headboard and Itachi's Sharingan began to spin slowly. She dragged her nails down his already ravaged back and screamed as she saw white with the next thrust. Sakura's sporadic clenching and unclenching coupled with her sudden burst of chakra release from her orgasm dragged Itachi into his and he groaned lowly as he let his weight fall on the woman under him. "You need to gain some weight." Sakura yawned. Itachi nipped her shoulder reproachfully and Sakura chuckled. "Don't get snippy." She said.

Sakura ran cool healing hands across his back and healed her violence. "I guess I got carried away." She said softly. "Don't worry about it." Itachi replied sleepily. "I'd rather not have blood all over my sheets." Sakura said. "Like there isn't already." Itachi retorted as he closed his dark eyes. Sakura smiled fondly and shifted slightly to bear his weight without sacrificing oxygen to do it. The two fell asleep after another short argument and few more blows being exchanged.

* * *

This Lemon is a gift to my faithful followers. I hope you like it. I'm a little rusty I'm afraid. Arigato for bearing with me.


	9. Found at Last

Chapter Nine: Found At Last

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Ita/Saku/Dei

Characters introduced: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten (all mentioned except Naruto)

R&R!

This fic is nearly done. Thank you for sticking with me. There will probably be one or two more chapters before I end it so that Freedom can continue.

* * *

Deidara looked up from his book when he felt several chakra signatures headed their way. "Sakura-chan! We have visitors!" He called. The pinkette came out of the kitchen with a smudge of flour on her nose and a smile while Itachi headed to the bathroom to shower the jelly off. "What the hell happened?" Deidara asked. Sakura laughed. "Itachi and I were making jelly buns. Itachi accidentally blew up the jelly jar." She replied. Deidara snorted and Sakura smiled. "You and Itachi stay inside ok? It's not that I don't want them to see you it's just that they won't understand." She said. "Ok." Deidara replied. "Thank you." Sakura kissed the blond before heading outside to meet up with the incoming shinobi.

Sakura sighed when Deidara and Itachi caught up to her a few minutes after she left. "I told you to stay at the house." She said softly. "You stayed with us when we fought for our freedom against the Akatsuki. We're not going to let you face your village alone. That's not how we do things in this relationship. We're all equals." Deidara replied. Itachi nodded. "You are ours as we are yours. To not support you as you have supported us is selfish and wrong. We will stand with you. No matter what happens." He agreed. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and she drew them both to her in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said softly.

Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara faced down Uzumaki Naruto and his team when they finally arrived. "Sakura-chan we've been looking for you for a long time now. When you didn't show up from your mission a month ago, Tsunade-baa sent us out to find you." He said. "I've been well-taken care of here Naruto. I'm finally needed again. I found what I was missing in the village." Sakura replied softly. Naruto frowned. "But Sakura-chan the village needs you." He protested. "Not really. They need me more." Sakura replied gently. Naruto shook his head.

"They're dangerous Sakura-chan! Why don't you come back to Konoha with me and let Anbu take care of them?" Naruto cried desperately. Sakura smiled serenely from between Itachi and Deidara before moving over to the blond. "They're not evil Naruto. They're lost. I can find them and bring them back. I can do it. Please just trust in me like I trust in you. They'll never bother Konoha. And I can finally get the peace I wanted for so long but could never find in the village I love. You are the brother of my heart and soul Naruto and when you become Hokage, we will be there to witness your coronation. If you have ever loved me at all Naruto, please let me have my peace. I'll take care of them and they'll take care of me too. This won't be the last you'll see of us. I promise." She replied gently, earnestly.

Naruto hugged the pinkette hard and nodded. "Ok Sakura-chan. I'll give you what you want because you are the sister of my heart and soul. You'd better keep your word or I'll drag you back to Konoha kicking and screaming if I have to and they will die." He replied. Sakura laughed lightly and nodded. "Agreed. You know me Naruto. I never break a promise." She said. Sakura gave Naruto a scroll before she disengaged from him fully and moved back to Itachi and Deidara. "Read that when you get home to Konoha. Read it with Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings. That scroll will tell you everything about why I'm doing this and hopefully if we need it, Konoha will welcome all of us with open arms." She said softly. "I will. Take care of yourself and of them." Naruto replied.

The three shinobi disappeared and Naruto turned to his Anbu team comprising of Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Hyuuga Hinata. "Let's go home guys. They're no threat to the village." He ordered. The five man team moved out and headed back to the village to do as Sakura told them to do.

"Well that went well." Deidara said cheerfully as he relaxed from his defensive stance and dropped the clay back into his pouch. Sakura smiled. "Naruto was afraid I'd be like Sasuke but I reassured him that wasn't the case. He's behind us one hundred percent now. And when they get back to the village and read the scroll I sent with them, so will Konoha and Suna. They will help us if we need it." She replied. "Let's go home." Itachi said warmly. Sakura beamed. "Yeah. Home. Besides we need to check the jelly buns." She replied.

Unknown to the happy trio, a pair of bright eyes watched them and fumed. 'Soon you will be where you belong. At my side. And they will pay for trespassing on my territory.' The owner of the eyes thought malevolently. Sakura shivered and Deidara wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I had a bad feeling is all. I must be tired." Sakura replied. "Don't ignore your instincts Sakura." Itachi said as he too got a bad feeling. "I can't figure out what's wrong. I'm hoping it's nothing." Sakura replied. "As am I but I don't think it's nothing." Itachi said. Sakura sighed. She was tired of fighting. This is why she came with them. Because they were the peace she needed. And she was the humanity they needed.

* * *

Chapter Nine is here. The events leading up to Freedom are nearly complete.


	10. Taken From Her Place

Chapter Ten: Taken From Her Place

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Ita/Saku/Dei

Character Introduced: Uchiha Sasuke

Don't read if you dislike Ita/Saku and/or Dei/Saku lemon. This time they won't be all together I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint.

R&R!

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were laying in the grass near the cherry blossom tree enjoying the sun after a spar that thankfully they agreed not to use chakra in so their home wasn't destroyed. "What do you want to be when you grow up Itachi?" Sakura asked. "Hm. A teacher I think." Itachi replied lazily. Sakura smiled. "I want to be a doctor." She said. "You're a medic Sakura." Itachi pointed out. "Yeah but I'm not a doctor. I'm a medic. I heal with my chakra." Sakura replied. "Yeah but you can heal without your chakra too. You can't pick what you already are." Itachi said. "Fine. I want to be a mother." Sakura pouted. Itachi looked at her. "Really? A mother?" He asked. "Yeah. Not to like a million kids or anything but three or four would be good enough." Sakura replied as she looked up at the sky. "I think Deidara and I could take turns keeping you pregnant four times in a row. We'll space them out over four years. You'd still be young when they were all born." Itachi said half-teasingly. Sakura laughed and shrugged. "I would want to still be a kunoichi for a few more years yet. I don't know if I would be ok bringing innocent children into the world knowing that they might be recruited to be shinobi." She said. "If we say no then they can wait until they're of Genin age." Itachi said. "What if our children grow up and they resent us for not letting them be ninja? Or what if we let them and they resent us for letting them be ninja?" Sakura fretted.

"You're thinking too hard about it Sakura. Just wait for a few more years if you want. There's no rush to start a family. You're only 18. Relax. When you're a little older, then you can decide if you want children." Itachi soothed her. "And if I do?" Sakura asked. "Deidara, you, and I will cross that bridge together. You won't be alone in this. After all, they'll be our children too." Itachi replied. Sakura smiled. "I like that idea. You're right Itachi. Thanks for calming me down." She said. Itachi chuckled. "You worry too much." He replied. Sakura looked up when she felt a chakra uncloak itself suddenly. "Itachi?" She said worriedly. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." Itachi sighed as the two got up off the ground.

Sakura eyes widened when blood splattered across her face and chest. "ITACHI!" She shrieked. Itachi looked just as shocked as she did at the kunai jutting from his chest. "Found you...Aniki." A hate-filled voice said coldly. "Sasuke..." Itachi said softly. Sakura rushed to his side as the older Uchiha fell only to be caught mid-flight. "Let me go!" Sakura yelled. She struggled but Sasuke wouldn't let her go. "You lose Aniki. Now I've taken everything from you just like you took everything from me. I hope you die knowing I'll make Sakura rebuild the Uchiha Clan and take my revenge on Konoha." Sasuke said coldly.

* * *

Final Chapter of Unneeded. Now on to True Freedom!


End file.
